dalebrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Fictional aircraft in Dale Brown novels
Most aircraft in Dale Brown novels are modifications of real world United States aircraft or elabortaions of real world technology. Bombers The bombers in Dale Brown novels are not actually true bombers, using AAMs and other advanced weapons to make them truely classified as "flying battleships". EB-52 Megafortress see Fictional Military Aircraft EB-1C Vampire II The EB-1C Vampire II is a modification of the B-1 Lancer supersonic strategic bomber used by USAF. It uses many advanced weapons and technology. The bomber carries the AIM-120 air-to-air missile and anti-ballistic weapons known as Plasma Yield Missiles. It is also capable of transporting, rearming, and refueling small UCAV's.The airframe is also modified in having no horizantal tail stabilizers and a shortened tail. The EB-1C also uses Mission Adaptive Skin Technology witch slightly changes the fibersteel skin of the bomber, greatly enhancing the manuverbility. Utilizing super-cockpit technology ground crew can monitor all aircraft diagnostics and see what the pilots helmets are seeing. The engines are also very advanced, boosting the speed dramatically. This bomber is akin the the proposed B-1R bomber by Boeing. EB-2 Black Knight Used as a proof of concept aircraft the EB-2 Black Knight was a B-2 Spirit bomber modified with technology found on the EB-52 Megafortress (see Fictional Military Aircraft). Although part of the "E" seires of bombers designed by USAF personal Brad Elliot and Patrick McLanahan the EB-2 designation is rarely used. It uses cruise missiles called "Distruptors" that use non-explosives to halt the enemy. The bomber also uses a electromagnetic field to distrupt radar beams. The aircraft was used only twice and then was scraped. RF-111G Vampire A modification of the F-111 Aardvark bomber the RF-111G is not a true reconnasince aircraft. Similar in concept to the EB-52 Megafortress the RF-111G completes defence suppresion, laser bombing, and jamming. These planes were used only once and then sold to Australia because of political pressure despite restonding success. Unmanned Combat Air Vehicles Much like real world UCAV these aircraft are generally used on missions of high risk. Unlike real world UCAV these are usaully modified from bombers or operate from bombers. QB-52 Megafortress The QB-52 is the UCAV version of the EB-52 Megafortress. Primarily used for stationary patrols, the QB-52 is not musch different from the EB-52. Beside the difference in crew the QB-52 can carry the MQ-35 Condor and a small amounts of passengers. QB-1C Vampire III Design with the same idea as the QB-52, the QB-1C is the UCAV version of the EB-1C Vampire II. This aircraft controlled by a small ground crew in an exact mock-up of the cockpit. The aircraft is flown the same as the EB-1C and uses the same weaponry and avionics. RAQ-15 Stealth Hawk A small and manuverable UCAV the RAQ-15 is a light attack and reconnaisence jet. The RAQ-15 fires small "mini-Maverick" missiles and is extremely manuverable because of its Mission Adaptive Skin Technology and lifting body design. The RAQ-15 can be rearmed, refueled and carried by the EB-1C Vampire II. The RAQ-15 is small enough to be carried on a radial launcher. MQ-35 Condor The Condor is a rapid insertion version of the RAQ-15. Capable of carrying four fully laden commandoes and is launched from the QB-52. The Condor is undetecable but very vurnable once it lands. Special Operations Aircraft The special operation aircraft in Dale Brown novels are general used to support the elite Tin Man commando group. V-22 Osprey see main article V-22 Osprey MV-32 The MV-32 is the advanced version of the V-22 tilt-rotor aircraft. The traditional propellers found on the V-22 are replaced by advanced jet engines. It fires navalized versions of the AIM-9 Sidewinder and has two cannons. The MV-32 has enhanced range and speed over the V-22 and is traditional used in Tin Man support operations. MC-17 The MC-17 is the commando support version of the C-17 Globemaster III. It features advanced refueling, countermeasures, and transport options. The MC-17 is created with the same concept as the MC-130 Combat Talon Single Catergory Aircraft These aircraft would only be represented in a one aircraft catergory so are grouped here. These aircraft are extremely unique. AL-52 Dragon The AL-52 Dragon is the airborne laser version of the EB-52 Megafortress. The AL-52 houses the laser in the internal bomb bays so that the laser is the only weapon the aircraft can carry. Once emitted from a trunctuated nose turret, the laser weakens the airframe of an ICBM (the main target of the AL-52 program) untill it explodes in flight. The laser can also be used on aircraft and even small missiles such as AAM's and SAM's. XF-34 DreamStar The XF-34 is an extremely advanced fighter aircraft tested at the High Technology Air Weapon Center (HAWC). The XF-34 is controlled by thought and uses all of the latest missiles and thrust vectoring. The XF-34 is stolen by KGB deep cover agent Kenneth James and is then destroyed by pilot hero Patrick McLanahan. Real World Similarities Because of the fact that most of these aircraft are based off of real world technology some similtarities can be found. * The EB-52 shares the same designation as the proposed EB-52H jamming aircraft bsed off of the B-52 Stratofortress. Also the USAF has considered replacing the eight engines of the B-52 Stratofortress with four high power engines.